SVTFOE one-shots
by shadow heart the eclipse cat
Summary: One-shot where some will be of Luna(my two OC both are named Luna)X toffee(Toffuna) and Star X Marco(Starco),but I DO accept other requests of any ship.
1. intro or what this is

I accept requests

 **rules (really anything is allowed)**

 **-** Lemons **ARE** allowed

 **- any **ships (male X male,female X female, and female X male)because any ship is a good ship

 **-** you can request a one-shot by PM **(please let me know what you mean though)** me or reviewing

 **-** please no hate (any type of hate)

 **-** you can request anything really

Luna Diaz and Luna the link-arin are two OC's from a two of my books one called Diaz twins and the other called monster twins both of them I ship with toffee but I will ship toffee with other's in this


	2. 1 toffuna and Starco

A/N would be doing both be a two shot IDK, but there's both

Part 1 of Toffuna and Starco

 **ship/characters-** Luna(my oc) X Toffee/Toffuna

 **main idea of this one shot/dialogue-** "for some reason, i'm attracted to you"

"Luna...Luna...Luna...hey...hey..he-" "what" Luna finally turned to the lizard man that was next to her annoying her while she read a book.

"...hi" Luna closed her book and stared in front of her before turning to Toffee, and hitting him 'gently' with her book.

"ow" was all he said as Luna opened her book again and started reading.

"Luna" she hummed to him asking what he wanted this time.

"what are you reading"

"I don't know why don't you read the cover of it" He looked at the front of the book and shrugged before silence fell between the two as Toffee watched the Diaz twin girl read.

"Luna" she hummed once again.

"can you put down the book and talk to me i'm bored" the girl shrugged and sighed before closing her book and turning to him.

"what do you want to talk about" she questioned and he shrugged.

"well lately you've been ignoring me I was curious as to why" Luna sighed and turned away with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"i'm...trying to figure something out about you lately" He gave a confused look.

"what ever do you mean" another sigh pasted the girls lips, but this sigh was a bit shaky.

"for some reason, i'm attracted to you" he looked a bit taken aback at the statement that the girl said with no hesitation to.

"uh-oh w-well...have you...worked it out yet" Luna shook her head.

"i'm debating on weather or not this attraction is a simple crush...or something more" she had whispered the last part, but he still heard.

"well" he then wrapped a arm around the girls should which made her tense up and blush furiously.

"what do you want it to be" for awhile Luna was quiet and didn't speak or even move, but then she started to laugh lightly before leaning into Toffee hesitantly.

"i'll let my heart decide" was all she could say before a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead which made the girl giggle slightly.

"looks like iv'e won your heart" Luna smiled before leaning up and pecking him on his snout.

"it looks like you are right" the two shared a smile before sitting there and talking for hours on end about the little things.

 **Reactions:**

 **Marco:** you keep your hand off my sister you stupid lizard lawyer

 **Toffee:** I'm sorry dear boy but you see my hands can go where ever the please

 **Luna:** just leave it be brother

 **Marco:** I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS BE*storms out of the room*

 **Luna:** and I thought Star's ex had anger issues

 **Toffee:** *dying of laughter*

 **next one shot**

 **shipping/characters-** Star X Marco/Starco

 **main idea of this one shot/dialogue-** "i'll find her and bring her home, I promise"

 **(spoilers to season 2 final)**

"Maroc, MARCO" Jackie had to yell to finally get Marco's attention as he looked to the floor of what was once Stars room, but had now returned back to how it had looked what felt like forever ago.

Marco turned to Jackie with wide eyes as she and Janna looked to him in worry.

"we have to go after he" "NO" Marco said cutting off Jackie who looked taken aback by his sudden out burst.

"this is my fault, I have to fix it alone" he shook his head looking to the floor before looking up again after feeling a hand on his shoulder.

Jackie smiled at him and gave him a nod before pulling him into a hug.

"you go and get our friend back then" was all she said before kissing his cheek, but for some reason it didn't feel right anymore.

he nodded pushing away the feeling before taking out his dimensional scissors and breathing in with closed eyes,and looked back up at the two in front of him.

"I'll find her and bring her home, I promise" both Jackie and Janna smiled at him giving a nod before leaving the room.

Marco frowned after they where out of sight and looked down at his scissors before opening them. he had hoped like the first time, that he would see Star, but he didn't.

he sighed again before pulling a brave face and turning in front of him facing the entire room and cutting open a portal.

he watched the portal for a few seconds.

"i'm coming to get you back Star" he spoke to himself before entering the portal.

 **reactions:**

 **Me:** I want this to happen even if the ship doesn't become cannon this would show how strong of a friendship the two polar opposites have.

 **Marco:** Star come back please

 **Luna:** neither me,her,or toffee are coming back home any time soon

 **Marco:** I care if you and Star come home, but I don't care if Toffee dose

 **Luna:** and that's why i'm not coming home*leaves*

 **Marco:** NO LUNA WAIT PLEASE

 **words-** 790 (kinda short)


	3. 2 Toffuna and Starco

**part 2**

 **ship/characters:** Luna(my OC) X Toffee/Toffuna

 **main idea of this one shot/dialogue:** "h-how long have you been standing there"

Luna was alone in the living room after returning home from school, the house seemed to be empty which she shrugged to.

after a long while of being bored she got up and turned on her radio listening to music.

one song in particular came on which made her start to swing her hips to the beat, she had learned how to cha cha to the song.

 **(stand by me by prince Royce)**

(I actually only thought of this because I had to learn the cha cha to this dance in my dance class)

"darlin darlin stand by me" she sang all the words while she started to dance she continued this until the song ended.

at the last part of the song ahe spun around and finally opened her eyes not even knowing she had closed them.

her eyes widened as she stared at a smirking lizard monster her cheeks heated up as she dropped her arms to her sides and stared at him for what felt like forever.

"h-how long have you been standing there" she questioned which made him laugh at her stutter.

"long enough to watch how well you can move to a beat,aaaand to hear an angels voice sing" her face heated up more and she looked to the floor as he walked to her while speaking.

her eyes widened slightly again when Toffee grabbed her hand and brought her closer to himself.

" how about you teach me a few moves" she smiled at him and nodded before stepping away and explaining the dance she knew,and he did very well for a beginner.

 **reactions:**

 **Luna:** he is surprisingly good at the cha cha...he is also a quicker learner and a better listener *looke's to Marco* unlike my twin

 **Marco:** shut it Lulu

 ** _(next one shot)_**

 **shipping/characters:** Star X Marco/Starco

 **main idea of this one shot/dialogue:** "you didn't think that was just lemonade in your glass, did you"

Star walked into the kitchen and opened the fringe after grabbing a glass to pour her lemonade into.

she hummed as she did so,but then heard a knock at the front door she shrugged and set down the lemonade that was only half full,and walked to the door.

when she came back Marco was in the kitchen scolding one of the laser puppies, he hasn't noticed Star take the now full glass of 'only' lemonade.

Marco finally turned to Star who had just finished her glass of lemonade, he looked at her with wide eyes.

Star looked at him and shrugged.

"what" she asked as he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"u-uhhh"

"Marco what's wrong"

"does-does that uh 'lemonade' taste 'funny' to you at all" she gave him a weirded out look.

"uhh noooo...why...did you do something to it"

"no but uhhh"

" 'no but uh' what Marco" he made a small hissing sound

"you didn't think that was just lemonade in your glass, did you"

"what" she questioned.

"barco Diaz peed in your lemonade" he said plainly and gave her a derp face Stars eyes widened after awhile and she slowly turned to her glass of lemonade, before screaming bloody murder and running to the bath room to wash her mouth out with soap

 **Reactions:**

 **Star:** *shakes* never AGAIN

 **Marco:** it could have been worse

 **Luna:** yeah you could have been eating chocolate cake and one of the dogs could have taken a number two instead

 **Marco:** Luna

 **Luna:** what

 **Marco:** NOT HELPING

 **Luna:** just saying

 **words-** 561 which is short


	4. 3 toffuna and Starco

**A/N I don't know what the next one shot will be so please send me requests**

 **ship/characters-** Luna X toffee/Toffuna

 **Main idea of this one shot/Dialogue-** "i'm ready to try again, if you are"

"ow" Luna yelped quickly pulling her head away from the lizard monsters mouth, he had just accidentally bit her check while she and him tried kissing with tongue.

Toffee sighed and wiped away the bit of blood on my check before giving it a gentle kiss I stuck out my tongue at him he smirked and did the same back before leaning in and licking my tongue with his.

I giggled as he did this fro awhile, he pulled away after so long though and started to nuzzle my cheek that had gotten bitten.

I didn't mind the bite really,It didn't even hurt very much my yelp was more one of surprise than pain, but he was being very careful now.

as he continued to only doing closed mouthed licks I nuzzled his cheek and at one point tried to kiss him, but he pulled away from it and continued licking me.

I finally got a bit fed up with it and leaned away making him stop and stare at me silently asking what was the matter.

I placed my nose against his he couldn't help but smirk and give my lips a lick with his long tongue making me blush with a smile.

"i'm ready to try again, if you are" he stated and I nodded happily as he placed his lips against mine using his tongue to ask for me to open my mouth for him

I happily did so which allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and explore to his hearts content it took awhile for him to turn his head a bit and widen his jaw making me head go in his long maw

he was gentle with his teeth this time and made sure I wasn't uncomfortable when he got no signs that I was uneasy he happily continued the kiss.

 **reactions:**

 **Luna:** he sure does know how to use that tongue of his

 **Marco:** *leaves immediately* nope

 **Luna and toffee:** *laughing*

 **next one shot:**

 **ship/characters-** star X Marco/Starco

 **Main idea of this one shot/Dialogue-** "tell me what you saw,for her sake"

"Luna,Luna" Marco cried out running after his sister who had just left Stars room she didn't stop but he easily caught her.

"Luna,Luna what happened" said girl shook her head not speaking a word.

Marco sighed and brought his twin to her room and sat with her doing his best to calm her down,it took hours for her to finally calm down after Marco had said this.

"tell me what happened for her sake" he knew Star hadn't been felling well lately.

"shes-shes sick Marco she got the flue,and since she's not from here and doesn't have the flu shot she-she not doing well"

Marco nodded and patted his sisters back.

"you think you can help me try and get her better" he asked with a smile Luna nodded as the two got up and went to Stars room.

"hey Star" Marco said quietly as he walked to the side of her bed she was about to speak but had a horrible coughing fit right then and there.

"Luna can you go get some coughing medicine" Luna nodded and ran out of the room doing as asked as Marco pulled up a chair to Stars bed and sat down talking to her.

Luna came back minutes latter with cough syrup and a bowl of soup she set it down and smiled at Star simply stating "mothers recipe" before nodding to Marco handing him the medicine and leaving the room with a smile that neither of the other two saw.

Marco poured the cough syrup to the necessary amount he then tried to give it to star but she moved away with a "uhuh" sound and a shake of her head not daring to open her mouth.

"Star please it will help you get better" she did it again and Marco sighed.

"Star" she took a minute before peeking one eye open to look at his sad expression that she knew she couldn't say no to

"please, for me" she looked around for a second before sighing and nodding.

she allowed Marco to place the spoon of medicine in her mouth he smiled when the process was over.

"see, not so bad was it" she nodded slowly and turned to him with a small smile as the two began to talk for a long while while Star slowly ate her bowl of soup.

after that she yawned which made Marco smile and get up walking closer to her.

"you should get some rest, it will help" she said while gently tucking her in she whined but nodded.

Marco nodded with a smile and told her "good night" as he to leave the room, but Stars hand stopped him by gently grabbing his.

Marco turned to her in and instant with a surprised and shocked look she held a blush but Marco thought it was just form her being sick, but it wasn't.

"stay...please" Star said quietly it took Marco a second,but he smiled at her and sat on her bed as she sat up and laid her head against his shoulder.

she went right out, Marco looked around the room with a small smile still on his lips as he gave a small yawn and snuggled against Star.

"good night Star" was his last thought before sleep took him as well.

 **Reactions:**

 **Luna:** you two are adorable together,but are the sweetest of friends as well

 **Marco and Star:** *both blushing like mad* sh-shut it

 **Luna and toffee:** *laughing*


End file.
